warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:More Than One Flame/@comment-24519368-20171128223017
PROLOGUE The story starts off with the introduction of an unnamed she-cat. She is revealed to feel happy, because she is currently in a certain place, which is special to her. Why? We are then given a faint insight into her backstory: helpless kit, no self-identity, and this special place, which is special for an unknown reason, helped her discover who she was. Then she remarks that "the sky would care for her". How is the sky significant? Does she feel guided by the stars, like the Warrior Clans? Perhaps the North star? Does she have warrior ancestors of some sort? So far, no other cat has been mentioned, so perhaps her version of Starclan guided her. Perhaps the sky was also the reason why "she found out to control who she was." This is where the story takes an interesting turn. Does she have powers which she has to learn to "control"? Has the sky bestowed a responsibility upon her? Yes: she is the "guardian of the flames". The prologue ends with the statement "She was Blazing Flame." We finally have a name, or nickname to this character. The firey connotations to the name links with the title "guardian of the flames". It is likely that Blazing Flame is a title that is similar to Stoneteller of the Tribe of rushing Water. CHAPTER 1 So-called 'Blazing Flame' has awoken from what is apparently a dream. Her "happy thoughts" have become "nonexistent". There is a sharp contrast between the opening of this chapter and the prologue: dream/reality, happnesss/sadness which implies the existence of alternate universes, as the commenter said below. It appears that she is in a different location, the one she calls her "home", as opposed to the dream/alt. reality where the mysterious location is implied to be Blazing Flame's home. This is implying that Flare and Blazing Flame are the same entity. Then it is revealed that she has been "punished" for "failing". Why? And by who? If the the dream/vision of the prologue is in the past, then it is implied that Blazing Flame failed in her duties as the guardian of the flames (the role and duties of this role still remain a mystery) and was punished to this alternate dimension to be reborn as Flare, a cat of Bloodclan. But who punished her? She calls the place she is currently in "the place that freed her from the wrath of Scourge" implying that he is dead and this takes place after the first arc of Warriors. She is said to be unhappy, presumably because she is still recovering from the emotional damage from scourge's leadership of Bloodclan. She wants to leave this location, stating that "she couldn't die here". Flare si then confirmed to be her current "form", confirming the existence of alternate universes and possibly deities other than Starclan. Presumably, her aim is to return to her original state, 'the guardian of the flames'. How she will achieve this, we do not know and no method has been hinted as of yet. The incomplete chapter ends on excitement, possibly the introduction of a new major character. Don't leave us hanging, Flame!